Luka
by WriterofArt
Summary: My second attempt to a songfic. Inspired by singer, Suzanne Vega. Hope you like it. One-shot of GakupoxLuka


"Luka"

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or lyrics to this songfic.

_My name is Luka_

_I live on the second floor_

_I live upstairs from you_

_Yes, I think you've seen me before_

"Moving is such a hassle…" a long, purple-haired grumbled. Gakupo just moved into an apartment for transferring college, and he had a bunch of boxes. He heard a knock at the door, he dropped a box and went to the door (also regretting he heard a crack from the dropped box).

Gakupo opened the door to a pink haired beauty, "Hello, I'm Luka. I live right upstairs from you, I hope we can be good neighbors!"

Gakupo was stunned to see such a woman, "_Wow! I'm so lucky to move here, she's cute! Not only that, she has nice boo- No! Not now brain, say something back…"_.

Gakupo smiled back, "Thanks, um… Luka-san…".

Luka blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks, "No, no. Just call me Luka, the honorific makes me feel old…"

Gakupo chuckled, then noticed something on Luka's finger. A ring…

Gakupo hung his head in his imaginary disappointment, "_Darn it… She's already married, but at least I can see her every day…_".

Gakupo fixed himself, "I'm Gakupo by the way, nice to meet you."

Luka smiled at him, "Oh! And I made this for you!" Luka handed Gakupo a pot.

"My special 'Welcome Neighbor!' miso soup, I hope you like it!"

Gakupo somewhat blushed at the thoughtfulness, "Thank you, I'll have some when I can get to it."

Luka smiled again, "LUKA! Where are you?" Gakupo noticed Luka's smile disappear after the sudden yelling.

"Sorry, that was my husband… I hope we can see each other again!" Luka kind of walked off with a depressing vibe, and Gakupo wondered why her husband sounded so angry.

He ignored the thought, and licked his lips to the pot full of Luka's homemade miso soup.

_If you hear something late at night_

_Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight_

_Just don't ask me what is was (X3)_

After unpacking, and enjoying the miso soup, Gakupo fell on his new bed. After getting comfortable, he heard a clutter in the ceiling.

"_I'm just making friends! There's nothing wrong with that!_"

Gakupo's eyes widened, "That's Luka's voice!"

"_I told you weren't suppose to talk to anyone, you just stay here and do as you're told!_"

"Is that her husband? He sounds like such an asshole…" Gakupo thought.

"_Let go of me! I can do whatever I want!_" After that said, a couple running sounds, then a door slamming and locking. "_Yeah! You better stay in that room! You know what's coming if you don't!_".

It became silent after a while, Gakupo felt worried for Luka. He fell asleep with a saddening feeling…

_I think it's because I'm clumsy_

_I try not to talk too loud_

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy_

_I try not to act too proud_

The next morning, Gakupo felt like crap this day. He didn't want to wake up, but he was starving anyway… Suddenly, Gakupo remembered he ate all of Luka's soup. He decided to take the pot up to her, then find some breakfast.

Gakupo went upstairs, and knocked on Luka's door.

"Hey, Luka. I got- Whoa…", Gakupo was surprised by Luka's appearance. She was a wreck…

Luka noticed Gakupo staring at her, "I'm sorry, I just got up… What is it, Gakupo?"

Gakupo sensed a little lying in her tone, but didn't want to bring it up. "I brought your pot, the soup was delicious."

Luka gladly took the pot, "Thank you… Somebody appreciates my cooking…" She mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Gakupo tried to ask.

Luka shook her head, "Nothing, well, I've gotta clean up. Talk to you later." Luka closes the door.

"Wait…" Gakupo stopped her.

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"I heard some fighting last night, are you alright?" Gakupo asked gently.

Luka looked down sadly, Gakupo panicked from making her feel bad. "Please don't ask, it's my fault for being so loud last night… It's just one of those married couple quarrels… Don't want to be nosey, do we?" Luka said with a fake smile.

"Uh… Yeah…" Gakupo nervously answered.

"Well, see you later…" Luka closed the door swiftly.

Gakupo was about to walk away, but heard something near the door. He put his ear on the door, and heard wimpering. Gakupo also noticed a shadow under the doorway, Luka was crying on the floor. Gakupo didn't know what to do here, he just walked away to get some breakfast.

_They only hit until you cry_

_After that, you don't ask why_

_You just don't argue anymore… (X3) _

Gakupo was glad he could sleep this night, he wants to forget everything that happened today. Hearing Luka cry was enough to make him depressed.

"_You talked to him again, didn't you?_", Gakupo couldn't believe it. The yelling was starting all over again…

"_I can do whatever I want, scum like you should sleep without breathing!_" Luka yelled.

"_YOU BITCH!_" A socking sound can be heard, then a big thud. "_YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!_" More hitting noises can be heard, then loud, painful crying was starting.

"LUKA!" Gakupo cried out to the ceiling. The upstairs noises suddenly became quiet, "They probably heard me…" He mumbled. The silence became longer, Gakupo decided they went to bed. He fell asleep with a bad feeling in his gut.

_Yes, I think I'm okay_

_I walked into the door again_

_Well, if you ask, that's what I'll say_

_And it's not your business anyway_

_I guess I'd like to be alone_

_With nothing broken, nothing thrown_

_Just don't ask me how I am (X3)_

The following morning, Gakupo rushed upstairs to Luka's apartment room. He knocked, Gakupo felt a little uneasy. Luka opened the door, she had part of her hair covering her left eye.

"Luka, are you alright?" Gakupo asked intently.

Luka looked down, "I'm fine… Don't worry about anything…"

A sudden gust of wind blew from behind Luka, and it lifted her hair. Gakupo was horrified, a black eye was shown in front of him.

"Ah, who left the window open?" Luka went back inside, and closed the open window. Luka went back, and noticed the shocked expression on Gakupo's face.

"Don't worry. I just ran into the door, I'm sometimes clumsy…" Luka bumped herself on the head playfully, but it didn't change the mood.

"Luka… That didn't sound like bumping into something last night…" Gakupo clenched his fist.

Luka held her arm, "Well, it's none of your business of what happens between me and my husband…"

"Luka…" Gakupo called out.

Luka looked up to see a hand held out, "Come with me, you won't be hurt anymore if you're not with him…"

Luka smiled, "That would be nice… But-"

"But she won't do a thing…" A man came from behind Luka.

Luka was shaking in fear, "I'm just talking…"

The man pushed Luka behind him, "I'll deal with you later…" He said sinisterly.

"So you're the retard my whore-ass wife was talking to… You're nothing but a piece of shi-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence due to a fist crushing his face. The man fell on his back, and was knocked out cold. Gakupo grabbed Luka's arm, and led her to his apartment room.

Luka was sitting on Gakupo's bed, holding her injured eye. Gakupo came back with an icepack, "Here…" Gakupo gently placed it on Luka's eye. Luka blushed a bit by his kindness.

"Thank you…" Luka held the icepack, while Gakupo sat next to her.

There was a bit of awkward silence, "Why were you always concerned about me? Everyone else in this apartment would ignore us, and do nothing about it…" Luka asked all of a sudden.

"Nobody should treat you like that." Gakupo looked at her seriously, "Especially for someone as lovely as you…" Luka's eyes widened, Gakupo's thinking process was slow. He finally realized what he said…

"Uh… Um… I mean…" Gakupo looked at Luka, she was tearing up and smiling.

"Please, don't cry. I can't handle it whe-" Gakupo was caught off by Luka's lips. It was a soft, passionate kiss. Gakupo couldn't even comprehend it…

Luka released the kiss, and giggled a bit at Gakupo's facial expression. "Would you count this as a confession?" Luka asked with a bit of taunting.

"I-I guess so…" Gakupo rubbed his head.

Luka grabbed her ring, and threw it behind her. Suddenly, she tackled Gakupo on the bed.

Gakupo felt the sun's rays on his face, he turned to avoid it and felt another presence. Gakupo slowly opened his eyes to see a pink, sleeping angel next to him (and she was naked no less!). Gakupo remembered that night, it was a blissful with no sudden arguments. Gakupo stroked Luka's soft cheek, she smiled and hummed in her sleep. Gakupo was glad to see Luka with no pain in her face, Gakupo wanted to treasure her forever.


End file.
